


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by foreveralice97



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard, Death Threats, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveralice97/pseuds/foreveralice97
Summary: Life was going well for Lucy until Layla falls ill, now she's running from the only place she knows with the help of Dragon, a man her mother trusted to help along with his partner Fox. And from what she's heard they have sons about the same age as Lucy and her adoptive younger sister





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

She almost smiles as she spots the building right where Dragon had told her to be, but she keeps her face still as she runs the last bit of distance to the door. She jerks her head left and right making sure there is no one else on the dark moonlit street, seeing no one she enters the code Dragon had given her into the keypad with a silent thank you as it beeped and the lock popped. She yanked the door open and stepped inside quickly shutting and locking it behind her. With a shaky sigh, she rests her back against the door and slides to the floor shrugging off her backpack and pushing the hood of her jacket from her messy blond hair. She ran her fingers through her hair then slowly dragged them down her face wincing when she met the tender skin of her left eye, it was no longer swollen and dark, but the skin was still tender from the healing bruise. With a deep breath she pushed herself back to her feet, double checked the door was locked and looked around her current shelter from the harshness that had befallen her since her mother had taken ill.

Unable to see in the dark she reached her hand and flipped the glowing light switch allowing herself to smile that he'd told her such a small detail. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness. Before her stood a room with cream walls lacking in any decor, a deep blue couch stood in the middle of the room facing the door and a small entertainment stand that housed an older looking TV with a DVD player and a game console hooked to it, a large bookshelf behind the couch housed few books and some cases, whether they be game or movie she didn't quite care. The room wasn't big, not in comparison to her home, but it wasn't small either, just big enough for its few furniture and still having space to move around comfortably. She tossed her bag on the couch as she made her way to stand about the middle of the room. The back wall with the bookshelf had two doors, and thanks to Dragon's careful descriptions of the shelter she knew the one on the right to be the bathroom and the left was Dragon's room. She looked toward the kitchen door on the wall to her left as her stomach growled, Dragon hadn't been fully sure, but he believed that there should be food, as his and his partner's sons were supposed to keep it stocked while their dads were away. She thought of her dad and flinched. With a shake of her head she pushed her feet to move, to carry her to stand inside the kitchen and fix herself her first meal in some number of days that she had lost track of between her grief for her mother's quickly declining state and Dragon trying to tell her all the things she needed to know while not alerting anyone to just what was happening.

She made toast not wanting to weigh down her empty stomach too quickly, also not wanting to eat good and end up losing it as her mind refused not to think of what she'd just left behind. When her toast popped she grabbed it in her hands not bothering to look through bright yellow cupboards to locate plates, she takes them back to the main room, escaping one cream room for another. She eats absentmindedly, she knows that the doorway opposite the kitchen leads to a small hallway with two rooms on either side. Dragon said she was welcome to use any room she'd like, even his, but she decides she like the couch, it sets her nerves at ease to see the door and confirm that no one is coming to get her, not yet at least. Her mind wanders to home. Her mother knew that she wouldn't be around forever, she'd always known, something they had apparently discovered when she had been born. Mother opted not to take treatment so that she could focus on raising her baby, they gave her three years, she made it seventeen. Father was a businessman, he'd bartered and made arguments for mother to get treatment, but he knew her well enough that he gave into her stubborn nature, knowing nothing her offered would convince her to live any other way. Despite a ticking timer, they were happy. Too bad it didn't last. When finally mother showed signs of weakness and began to sub-come to her illness father grew mean. It was her fault, if she didn't exist than mother would have gotten better. His words hurt, but they were only words at first. Mother tried to reprimand him for lies, and that regardless it was no way to live and would have refused. He made sure to not be harsh in front of mother.

She still knew she'd give a knowing look when I'd flinch at the sound of his voice. The next week mother introduced me to Dragon, a man who she hired under the guise of a nurse that was also trained as a bodyguard, father only allowed it because if she had a nurse looking after her maybe she'd agree to whatever treatment might help her this late in the game. Really though Dragon was there on mother's request to remove her daughter from the house at the time of passing, she'd even had her lawyer help by having the emancipation papers drawn up and presented to father at the same time as the hiring contract for Dragon under the alias Iggy Dragonfell. Father had taken to hitting when words began to affect her less, and the first time he left a mark where mother had seen she pleaded Dragon to get the girl out of there as soon as possible.

She pulled a small cell phone from her backpack making sure the sound was on. Dragon said he'd contact her via that phone when he'd pushed it into her hand then pushing her out the parked car telling her to run, he'd cover for her absence. He'd taken her as far as he could without alerting father as to what was going on. His sixteen-year-old daughter who looked so much like her dying mother would not be home again. She wondered if she would hear from Dragon before she heard from his son, that was the one thing he was absolutely certain on, once she'd opened the door to the shelter it would only be a matter of time before his son would show up, she was to stay in the shelter and leave only with both Dragon and Fox's sons, never one or the other. The boys would protect her until Fox could get to the shelter with the girl's best friend and sort of adoptive sister. Fox had sneaked into the household offering himself as a bodyguard that could keep up with teenagers no problem, perfect timing as Levy's previous bodyguard has just quit on grounds of the little blue haired teen was supposedly a demon when not with her older sister. Fox was hired on the spot when Levy seemed to take a liking to him despite his unruly black hair and multiple piercings. Levy had always been a handful for all the maids and bodyguards, not because she was unruly, but rather she had a bad habit of vanishing inside the library and disappearing among the shelves in a way none could find her. That had been how she came to stay with them in the first place in all honestly, mother thought it a wonderful idea to keep the little bookworm once it was discovered she'd been abandoned, a perfect friend for her little Lucy, and so they grew up together.

Lucy sighed and readjusted so she was laying on the couch with her face pointed right at the door. She hoped that everything went okay at home, father had never turned his anger on Levy as she had no connection to the illness plaguing mother, but with Lucy gone would it stay that way? She pulled a photo from her bag, its frame wore down and it's paint chipping, but the glass was still clear revealing a photo of a blond man standing beside a blond woman, him in a suit, her in a long pink dress, his hand rests on the shoulder of a teen with long blond hair wearing a baby blue ball gown, and beside her stood a slightly smaller teen with short blue hair wearing an orange summer dress. They were all smiling in the photo, the happy Heartfillia family, just weeks before mother, Layla Heartfillia would fall ill and their lives would be turned upside down. She held the frame close to her chest as she slipped into slumber. For the first time in weeks she did not dream of her father's harshness nor her mother's impending death, she dreamed of blackness and then a boy about her age with pink hair shoving his face in hers. His eyes were green, a dark green that almost looked black, his grin showed his sharp canine teeth, his complexion was tan compared to the white of the scarf around his neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would not leave my head while I was trying to play Pokemon.


End file.
